


Do As I Say

by s1k1s1k1



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Community: norsekink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1k1s1k1/pseuds/s1k1s1k1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is having a frustrating morning. Loki offers to assist. Natasha is agreeable.</p><p>But there are conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As I Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6021.html?thread=11222917#t11222917) on avengerkink (also [posted to norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/9985.html?thread=20072961#t20072961)):
> 
>   _Natasha is having some basic quick alone time. Loki notices and respectfully asks if he could join._

It had started at the morning meeting. An itch she couldn't scratch. A deep, unsatisfied ache that had crept down from her belly and settled between her legs. Maybe it was boredom from all the downtime, or perhaps the anticipation from this new assignment. Maybe it was too little sleep. Too much sleep. Whatever. All Natasha knew was that she was trapped in the conference room listening to Thor's brother explain how lucky they all were to have him here to tell them all about this mission, and that her jeans were precisely not tight enough to do her a damn bit of good.

She crossed her legs under cover of reaching for her coffee cup, shifting herself in the chair just...there. A small swing of her calf, just a bit of friction...

Nope. Not enough. With a sigh, Natasha glanced at the clock. An hour until lunch.

It was going to be the longest hour of her life.

\-----

When Fury called for the break, Natasha was the first out of the room. The ache had become nearly unbearable over the last hour, to the point that she'd nearly excused herself to the bathroom, just for five minutes. It was only because she was a professional, dammit, and wasn't going to be ruled by her hormones that she'd stuck it out.

Screw professionalism now. She was off-duty, and she had a perfectly good dildo waiting in her quarters.

Natasha peeled out of her jeans the moment the door closed, her panties tossed aside a second later. They had exactly a half-hour for lunch, and she wasn't going to waste it. She was going to get herself off until she couldn't see straight, and if that didn't make the afternoon meeting bearable then she'd just have to start drinking.

The glass dildo was cold between her thighs, then warm as she slid herself up and down the length of it. Oh, god, yes. She knelt on the bed, teasing her clit with the hard tip, then slid the whole smooth length of it up against her, loving the ache of her spread legs, the hungry, empty clench of her vagina waiting to be filled up. She angled the dildo back, teasing herself with it, preparing to slide it through the slick wetness and all the way in.

"Oh. Excuse me."

Natasha closed her eyes, the dildo poised, and reminded herself that shooting Loki wasn't something that was allowed anymore. At least not where she would get caught.

"You had better have a pretty damn good reason for barging in here," she said, turning her head to glare over her shoulder.

Loki hesitated. "Sadly, no. Thor wanted to know if you wished to accompany us to lunch." His gaze trailed over her, his expression thoughtful. "But I see that you have other plans."

Natasha turned over, giving up for the moment on the hope of him simply vanishing. She tossed the dildo aside and crossed her legs at the ankle. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I do. And if you'll leave, I'll get back to them."

"I see." But Loki hadn't moved. He remained where he stood, just inside the doorway.

Natasha waited a beat. "Well?"

He cocked his head at her. "I wouldn't dare presume, of course, but I would be most willing to help you." He smiled. "I hate to see a lady in distress."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. Loki's face was guileless--no surprise--but the way he'd looked at her had been...different. Not lusting, not desiring. Just interested. And appreciative.

"Two rules," she said, coming to a quick decision, and hoping she didn't regret it. "You do what I say, and you don't tell anyone."

Loki's smile widened, and there were teeth in it now. She'd be lying if she said that didn't make a thrill run through her belly. "Agreed," he said.

"Good. Now get your clothes--" Loki waved his hand. "--off. Okay, then." She rose from the bed, walking over to where Loki stood, taking him in as she approached. When she reached him, she put her hand on the center of his chest, trailing down the flat muscle to spread her fingers over his stomach, then down a little further to brush the back of her finger down his cock. He wasn't quite hard yet, but his cock lengthened at her touch, filling against his thigh. She smiled up at him, and reached back with her free hand to brace herself against the wall. "On your knees."

Loki obeyed without hesitation, dropping to his knees without even a raised brow. She thought she even saw a look of anticipation in his eye. Better and better. As soon as he was kneeling before her, Natasha lifted her leg and hooked it over his shoulder, pulling him in a bit closer. "I think you know what to do," she said.

He did. Loki dove in between her thighs at once, eager, tongue out to lick a hard broad stripe right up the center of her, making her shudder from head to toe with the delicious wet friction. They both moaned as he did it again, then Loki stayed at the top of his stroke to eat hungrily at her clit, his lips and jaw working against her while his tongue rasped over her again and again. Natasha was jolting with every touch, fire rocketing down her spine and turning her nipples stiff with arousal. They rubbed against her bra with every heave of her breath, maddening and frustrating, and she wished she'd thought to take off the rest of her clothes. Time enough for that later.

Then Loki slid his mouth down further, spreading his own knees to lower himself to get a better angle, and she forgot about later. God, he was good at this. He fucked her with his mouth as eagerly as any man had ever fucked her with his cock, tasting and licking and humming into her, filling her with his tongue as he rubbed his face between her legs.

"My god, you love doing this, don't you?" she got out, biting her lower lip. "Eating me out, tasting me."

He didn't answer, breathing hard as he kissed open-mouthed at her clit, her mound, her slick wet folds, going at her opening with lips and tongue as if he were kissing her. She felt open and wet and licked out, every push of his tongue inside her making her want to just grab his head and rub herself off on his face until she came and came and came.

Natasha felt the ghost of a touch up the back of her thigh, a questioning trail of fingertips. "Uh-uh," she panted. "No hands. Just your mouth." She felt him smile, and his hand slipped down to grip lightly at her leg just below her knee. His other hand came up to slide over her calf where it rested on his shoulder, fingers curling over her shin as if to bind himself there, to prove he would do as he was told. Then he was back at her clit, sucking so hard that her stomach quivered with want.

"Mmm, that's good," she said, and let her hand drop to his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Get your tongue in there a bit." She gasped as he obeyed, flicking the tip over her in quick little electric licks, then sucking again. "Yeah, just keep that up."

And he did, working at her clit until she was shuddering and groaning above him, her hand fisted in his hair. She could feel her orgasm coming, rolling in powerful waves down from her fingers and up from her toes, gathering in the pit of her belly. Her grip tightened on Loki's hair, pulling him to her, and he responded by sucking even harder, tonguing almost frantically as if he were the one trying to get off instead of her. She yanked on his hair, making sure she had his attention. "Don't you dare come. Not yet," she gritted out, and he nodded against her, nuzzling his face closer to press his lips to her again. More quick strokes of his tongue, a hard suck, and then just the tenderest, most delicate, nip of sharp teeth.

She was gone. Screaming behind her teeth, rocking against Loki's face as her toes curled over his shoulder. Loki licked her all the way through her orgasm, rapid flicks at first that gradually turned to slow, soft strokes of his tongue as she came down. Finally, Natasha pushed him away, letting her leg fall from his shoulder and standing upright.

"Not bad," she gasped.

"Thank you," Loki said, sitting back on his heels. He licked his lips slowly, smiling, then used one hand to wipe the wetness from his face. Natasha considered reprimanding him for that, but only until he began to lick his fingers clean, looking right at her and smiling. All right, then. Natasha touched her shirt.

"Get these off," she said, and an instant later she was naked, too, aching breasts tightening in the cooler air. She reached down and tapped Loki's shoulder. "On the bed."

He obeyed without scrambling, but he didn't dawdle, either. Apparently he hadn't been faking his enthusiasm for eating pussy, either, because his cock wasn't just hard now, it was standing up straight, stiff and leaking. It was probably a good thing she'd warned him off coming. She had plans for that cock.

Natasha went over the bed and opened up the nightstand to put away the dildo, then joined Loki on the bed. "Now you're going to fuck me," she announced, sliding down next to him and stretching out on her back. She slapped a condom packet to his chest. "And you're going to do it hard, and fast, got it?"

Loki rose up over her as she parted her legs for him, kneeling between her thighs with his cock already in his hand as he expertly rolled the condom on. "Yes," he said. "I think I can manage."

"Good." Then Natasha had to bite back a scream as he stroked right into her with a single hard thrust, filling her up in one glorious stretch. She threw her leg over his hip, pulling him closer, and he obliged with another hard shove of his hips, bottoming out with his balls just brushing against her ass. "Nice start," she gasped, and wrapped her other leg around him. "Now get moving."

Loki grinned down at her, propped above her on his elbows. He rocked his hips back, pulling out, then slammed back in again, hard enough to push her up the bed. Seeing where this was probably going, Natasha reached up and braced herself on the headboard. Loki's grin only widened, and he set to work.

Thank fuck, he was taking her at her word. Pounding her hard, cock moving in and out with fast, furious pumps of his hips. It didn't take long for him to set a punishing rhythm that had her tight and wet and aching, stretched out around him so every inch of her got that delicious friction.

Natasha groped out her hand to find the back of Loki's neck, guiding his mouth to her breast. He curled his tongue around her nipple without breaking stride, and reached up with one hand to cup the other breast without having to be told. As she'd hoped, his skill with eating pussy transferred very nicely to playing with her tits. "You can come after I do," she managed to get out, and moaned as he took her other nipple in his teeth before nodding his agreement.

Despite the fantastic orgasm she'd just had, she knew it wouldn't take much longer. Loki was fondling and nipping at both her breasts, sending ripples of pleasure shooting all the way down to where he was still fucking her relentlessly. He'd found an angle now where he was hammering her clit with every stroke, sending shocks trembling through her thighs where they were clamped around his waist. She arched her back, pushing her tits into his face, and Loki responded by sliding his hand around her, pulling her shoulders effortlessly off the bed so he could lap and suck while driving his cock into her with enough force to shake the whole bed.

Loki was finally beginning to unravel, his kisses getting wet and frantic as he sucked at her breasts. He bit her again, sharp scrapes of his teeth over the stiff tips of her nipples that had Natasha moaning and jerking helplessly under him. She was nearly there, the heat between her legs almost unbearable, her clit hot and itching and desperate for just one more slam of Loki's hips, one more thrust of his cock. "Come on," she growled at him, digging her heels into his back. "Come on, come on, you can do better than that."

He answered by letting her go, pushing himself up onto his arms so that his weight rested in the cradle of her hips. "You're right," Loki said. "I can."

This time, the sound that tore from her throat was more of a howl, raw and primal as Loki let loose, slamming into her with all the weight of his body behind it. He wasn't using any finesse now, just fucking her fast and brutal and hard, braced above her with his teeth bared and his hair hanging wild in his face.

Natasha came before she was even aware of it, orgasm rolling over her in a shuddering wave that left her panting and twitching under Loki. She clamped down hard around him, her muscles seizing as the aftershocks rattled through her, and above her Loki grunted and stuttered in his rhythm, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Don't give out now," she panted at him. She squirmed her hips, rocking up to urge him deeper. "You haven't had your turn."

"I'm having it now, thank you," he answered curtly, his voice not entirely steady. He rolled his hips into her as he shivered again, and Natasha gasped as he set her off once more.

"Nice timing," Natasha told him when she could talk again, rubbing along his side with her leg.

"Thank you."

They lay together for a while, until Natasha's breathing was back to normal and Loki had quit twitching every time she squeezed around him. Not that he seemed to mind. And since he was passing the time by covering her breasts in soft, leisurely kisses, she wasn't much inclined to move anyway.

But she knew that they would both be expected back for the briefing. As it was, they would barely have time to clean up and get dressed and not look as if they'd just spent the last half-hour rolling around in bed. So, reluctantly, Natasha poked Loki in the side. "Time to get up."

"Hm," Loki said, and placed one last kiss on each of her breasts. He lifted his head, and looked at the clock by her bed. "Ten minutes."

"What?"

He nodded at the clock. "The briefing doesn't start for ten minutes."

"And?"

He raised a brow at her and rose up on his knees, carefully slipping out of her and then making the condom disappear with a wave of his hand. He stroked a finger down the center of her stomach, light and teasing, then bent to trace the same path with his tongue. "I can have us both presentable with a snap of my fingers," he said, lifting her left leg to place a kiss on the inner part of her thigh. "Which, I believe, gives me ten minutes to do anything else you might ask of me." He kissed her just at the top of her mound, flicking his tongue down to tease her, and she felt the sharp spike of arousal surge through her again.

"Well, then," Natasha said. "I guess you'd better get started."

THE END


End file.
